


Kavement 1

by Kavement



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavement/pseuds/Kavement
Summary: My otp ficCredit to my darling inspiration for this fic, none of this would be a reality without you ❤





	

The doors to Blackwell Academy's girl's dorm flew open as a crying Kate fell out, still in her pyjamas and dripping wet.

"That'll teach you to try and shower without asking first" giggled Victoria as her and her cronies slammed the doors shut locking Kate out. She continued to sob whilst the cold rain continued to soak into her already drenched clothes. All of a sudden she heard a voice

"What happened?"

Kate looked around but could not see the origin of the voice so she assumed she must have imagined it.

"It was that bitch Victoria wasn't it, I've always hated the way she's treated you, it's probably only because she's so jealous of you"

Now at this point, Kate knew that it couldn't be in her head because she Wasn't capable of that level of reassurance. Again she looked around but there was no-one around her.

"He-Hello?" She asked into the empty space around her

"Hey so I realise this is going to sound strange but I've seen you every day for a long time and I just couldn't not reach out to you anymore," the voice said

"Bu... But who are you?... Where are you?..." Kate asked slightly panicking at the unknown voice

"There's no way to say this but... I'm the erm... the pavement..."

"You're uh what?" Asked Kate more confused than ever,

"I'm the pavement, don't ask how or why because I don't know but I just... am" the voice, no pavement explained

"I don’t understand, How?, Why?" "If I had eyes I want you to know I would have rolled them just then" the pavement sighed "as I said I don’t know and I'm not really in a position to find out"

'What the hell' Kate thought 'I the school nurse was right I do need mental help'

"Oh and I can also read your thoughts just so you know... I know all about you, the video your family, everything" the voice murmured sounding more embarrassed than earlier.

It was at that point the bell for the first lesson went and Kate ran inside to get changed and hurry to photography.

As the days went by Kate found herself spending more and more time away from her friends and more talking to her new found friend in the pavement. However, as the bullying increased even the pavement couldn’t console Kate and she isolated herself from her final friend to the point where she hid even her thoughts from it. Kate kept getting worse and worse until one day it was too much and she decided to end it all. Standing there on the edge of the dorm, she stared down not at the crowd but at the pavement below. The pavement realised what was happening and reached out one last time.

"I know what you're thinking Kate, it's okay don’t be afraid..."

'No!', Kate mentally interrupted, 'I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it, it's too much and I'm not going to take it anymore'

"No Kate that's not it at all... I want you to be happy... but before you do I want you to know... I love you" said the pavement in what could only be described as a tearful voice.

'Wha...What?' Kate thought caught off guard.

"I always have loved you, Kate now trust me... it'll all be okay I'll catch you I promise we can be together forever" the voice pleaded

'You... you promise?' Asked Kate tentatively,

"I promise my love now jump"

Kate took a deep breath and stepped off, she heard the door fly open and saw Max run out just as she fell. She felt the rush of air and then saw the pavement before.

Nothing, the world became nothing Kate felt herself floating in the infinite void. The pavement had lied they weren't together at all she was alone... again.

"Now did you really think I'd leave you alone," said the voice from behind, and Kate turned and saw the figure that had been her closest friend and she ran into its arms

"I love you too" she said and for the first time she cried from sheer joy. She was happy.


End file.
